


Him, a literal Sex God

by kwonniehoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Power Bottom Lee Jihoon, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Sub Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Swearing, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonniehoon/pseuds/kwonniehoon
Summary: When his parents told him that he's going to have a step-brother soon, Jihoon expected to meet a cute little boy whom he would love to spoil and pamper. But, fate simply just loved seeing him suffer because the moment he saw the said brother, he for sure knew that the guy would be the reason behind all his wildest fantasies because Kwon Soonyoung is the perfect definition of what they called as Sex God.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was really random. The idea came to me at 2 in the morning. So, I wrote the first half of the first chapter instead of sleeping. This was supposed to be another one-shot, but I guess, why don't we cut it into three parts. It'll make my job easier too. I just hope it's good because I kinda like how this story goes. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

"Jihoon, we're home!" 

Jihoon jumped off the couch then went to the front door, wanting to greet his baby brother. But, when he saw the guy, his jaw dropped. Standing in front of him was not a baby brother like how he had imagined. Rather, he was met with what they called as Sex God. Seriously, the guy was super hot — tanned skin, hard chest, broad shoulders, sharp jaw, a pair of sexy slanted eyes and delicious-looking muscles. If it wasn't for the fact that his parents were there, he would have welcome the guy into his room and bed. 

"Earth to Jihoon," Mrs Lee called, snapping her fingers in front of Jihoon's face, pulling him out of his wild imaginations. He was thankful to his mom for doing so because if not, his mind would have gone further and his imaginations would have turn wilder. 

Jihoon cleared his throat and awkwardly rubbed his nape because one, he was caught staring at the taller by his parents and two, he wasn't even sorry for being caught. He flashed the taller a smile and introduces himself. "Lee Jihoon."

The guy returned the smile and when he opened his mouth to speak, his low voice making itself known, Jihoon have never wanted to kneel down before someone in his life like how he's feeling right now. "Kwon Soonyoung," he said with a sly smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. It was as if he could read and see what's going on inside Jihoon's head and Jihoon wouldn't mind. Fuck, it's better if Soonyoung really knew what he's thinking right now because it'll make his job easier. He wouldn't have to beg for Soonyoung to join him in his bed. With his cute and baby face, for sure Soonyoung would gladly have him for a fun night. 

"There he goes again," Mr Lee chuckled, shaking his head. He patted Soonyoung's shoulder when he says, "Make yourself at home, okay? If you need anything, just tell mom or me or even, Jihoon. Don't be shy, alright?" 

"Yes, dad," Soonyoung replied. 

"Dear, I'm going to take a shower first," Mr Lee informed his wife. "Jihoon, take care of your big bro."

Okay, if his dad wants him to take care of his _big bro,_ then he will gladly do so. Well, even if he didn't asked him to, he will do it by his own will. Soonyoung is a handsome man and thus, he'll be worth it of Jihoon's precious time. Jihoon gave his father a smile and replies a simple, "Okay."

Mrs Lee turned to his son. "Jihoonie, can you show Soonyoung his room? You know where it is, right? I would love to do that myself, but I have to prepare our dinner. So, can you?" 

Jihoon hummed, his face shows no emotions. But in his heart, only God knows how overjoyed and how excited he was to show his _big bro_ his bedroom. "Sure, why not?" he said and walked towards the staircase, his heart beats faster upon listening to the quiet footsteps following closely behind him. 

They didn't exchanged any words as they walked down the hallway, making their way towards Soonyoung's room which located right across from Jihoon's. Jihoon never felt so lucky and grateful in his whole life like he was now. He kept on thanking the Heaven for giving him the opportunity to have a Sex God living under the same roof as him. It was a once in a lifetime chance and he will remind himself to forever cherish the moment. 

Jihoon twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door. He stepped inside and before he could turn on his heels to face Soonyoung, he felt a push on his back and he fell down face first on the king-sized bed. Looking up and over his shoulder, he was met with a smirking Kwon Soonyoung, his gaze raking over Jihoon's body. He stepped closer after closing the door behind him and hovered over the younger. "My my, what a naughty _lil bro_ I have here. You think I didn't see how you're looking at me with those lust filled eyes of yours? Huh, baby?" 

The younger grunted as he pushed Soonyoung off him. He stood from the bed and straddled the older's lap. He placed both his hands on Soonyoung's chest and says, "You're one to talk, _hyung._ Don't act like you didn't just stripped me naked in your head before."

Soonyoung smirked, his hands resting on Jihoon's hips. "I see you caught me. Well, it's a shame that you can read me easily. But, whatever. At least, now I know that we desired for the same thing. You want me and I want you."

Jihoon lowered his body, stopping only when their lips were inches away from touching each other. He brought his left hand up and ran his thumb over Soonyoung's bottom lip while he talks, "You said you want me. So, why aren't you doing anything?" 

Something flashed in Soonyoung's eyes, there's a mischievous glint in those beautiful brown orbs. He said nothing and just raised his head, slowly closing the gap between them. A few more centimetres until their lips brushing...

"Soonyoung, have you seen Jihoon?" Mr Lee asked while knocking on the door. 

The two let out a silent groan then broke apart from each other. Soonyoung got off the bed and opened the door. "Yeah, he's helping me to unpack," he said, opening the door wider just in time Jihoon was taking out his clothes from his bag to prove his point.

Mr Lee smiled. "I see you guys has clicked with each other. Though it's quite fast, but it's good. Anyway, dinner's ready. Come down now if you don't want your mom to turn into a monster and nagged all night long."

"Oh, okay. We'll be down in a minute," Jihoon said and smiled back at his dad. 

"Alright, but not too long, boys," Mr Lee said then closed the door again before leaving them. 

Soonyoung turned around then made his way towards Jihoon. He wrapped his strong arms around Jihoon's waist and pulled him closed to his chest. "Come here, cutie. You owe me a kiss for saving your ass."

Jihoon rolled his eyes, but nonetheless, gave Soonyoung a peck on the lips. He caressed Soonyoung's arms and says, "Let's not get horny now, yeah? We've got to eat dinner with mom and dad. We'll be dead if they found out that we're lusting for each other."

"Imagining that alone was enough to turn me on," Soonyoung stated. "We can fuck in front of them if they don't mind. I would love to show them how slutty their son is. How ready he was to spread his legs wide for a sinner like me. How desperate he was to have my cock pounding into his cute, pink, slutty hole. I can show them how loud I can make you scream from just fingering you," he whispered low while trailing kisses down Jihoon's neck to his collarbone. "Do you like it, baby? Me, fucking you in front of mom and dad."

Jihoon threw his head back with a breathy moan, giving Soonyoung more access to the skin on his neck, letting the older mark every inch of his being. His hands moved up and he ran his fingers through the black strands of hair then tugged Soonyoung's head away from him. "As much as the idea of you fucking me in front of mom and dad is thrilling me, I'd rather not. What we're doing now and will be doing later, we're gonna keep it just inside the bedroom. No one has to know what kind of sins we're comitting. Also, as much as I want more of your lips on my skin, we really have to go down now. Mom is really scary when she's angry."

"Whatever you say, Princess," Soonyoung said, pecking Jihoon's lips before breaking the warm hug that they shared. "Your wish is my command," he winked before leaving Jihoon alone in his room. 

Jihoon rolled his eyes and called out, "Yah, wait for me!" It was loud enough for both his parents to hear him, letting them know that they just had some _friendly brother bonding time_ and they certainly wasn't worshipping each other's body inside the four wall of Soonyoung's bedroom. 

Soonyoung smirked when he finally caught up to the older in the hallway leading them towards the staircase. "Nice cover up," he said and spanked Jihoon's ass, chuckling when Jihoon let out a yelp. 

"Jihoon, what happened?" Mrs Lee asked, coming out from the dining room, her face contorted into a frown. "I heard a yelp. Did you hit your head again, Lee Jihoon?" 

"No, I didn't."

"Again?" Soonyoung questioned with furrowed eyebrows. 

Mrs Lee chuckled. "Oh, Soonyoung dear. For your information, our Jihoonie here is really clumsy. I don't even know how, but he always hit his head on the lamp hanging low on the wall," she said, pointing at the lamp beside Jihoon. 

"Ah, is that so?" Soonyoung asked, amusement evident on his face. He smiled and nodded his head. "That's quite interesting. Maybe he just loved getting hit."

Mrs Lee laughed, not fully understanding behind Soonyoung's every words. While Jihoon on the other hand, was blushing madly at what the older said. She left them alone after telling them to come down quickly. 

Soonyoung turned his head to the side and smirked. "For someone who loved dirty talk, you sure have an ass to be shy in front of mom when we're talking about spanking. Why is that so?"

"We didn't! She was fucking clueless of what kind of hit you were talking about and I was shy because you fucking talked about spanking me in front of mom!" 

"Are you sure you're just shy and not hot and bothered by the idea of me spanking you?" Soonyoung questioned, a sly smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, making him look sexier and hotter than he already is. Even though Jihoon hates to admit it, but Soonyoung was right — he was _hot_ and _bothered_ and at this point, he doesn't care anymore if Soonyoung decided to devour him right here, right now on the staircase. 

"Jihoon! Soonyoung!"

"Yes, mom!" the two replied in unison. 

Soonyoung leaned down and whispers into his ear, "Let's eat first, okay. Be at your best behaviour and I'll reward you with the greatest sex you'll ever have tonight."

Jihoon certainly wasn't looking forward to that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did told you that I wanted to finish this au earlier so that I could continue updating The Target, right? So, here's the second chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jihoon leaned back on the headboard and heaved a long sigh. He's been playing with his phone, scrolling through his twitter and chatting with his group of dorky friends since they finished dinner, and yet, Kwon Soonyoung was nowhere in sight. The older had promised him a reward for being good during dinner. So, where is he? He's been waiting for hours, but never once in those long ass hours did Soonyoung came knocking on his door. _Don't tell me he had fallen asleep..._ he thought to himself and get off his bed. He didn't even knocked on the door and simply pushed it open, ready to be greeted by a peacefully, sleep-looking Kwon Soonyoung. But, he certainly wasn't ready for what was present in front of him — a shirtless Soonyoung lying on his bed, showing off his sexy ass-looking abs. 

Soonyoung looked up from his phone. "Oh, you came," he said as he motioned Jihoon closer, telling him to close the door behind him. He patted his lap, tossing his phone to the side and sensually roam his hands on Jihoon's body as the younger made himself comfortable. "What took you so long? I was waiting for you, dear. You were so good during dinner and I really wanted to give you a reward. But, you didn't came. Don't you want to get rewarded, baby?"

Jihoon drew circles on Soonyoung's chest as he answers, a low and raspy, "I do. I was waiting for you too. I also thought that you had forgotten to give me my reward and had fallen asleep instead. I spent hours looking at my phone, hoping to see you standing at my door, inviting yourself into my bed. But, it never happened. I was so ready, you know. I had plenty of things that I wanted to do with you. Then again, you never appeared at my doorstep. So, tell me _hyung,_ was it my fault?" 

"Oh, baby. Were you upset?" Soonyoung asked, pushing his body into a sitting position and pulled Jihoon closed to his chest, leaning his head forward and pressed kisses on Jihoon's neck down to his exposed chest, a result from Soonyoung unbuttoning the four top buttons of his pajama shirt. "Fuck, look at you. Can't believe I have a whole goddamn angel of lust and desire in my lap."

Jihoon scoffed. "Says the guy who literally present himself like a Sex God, walking around the house like it's his personal playground. I almost felt like a slave having you by my side," he said, shrugging his shirt off, exposing more of his skin for Soonyoung to enjoy. 

"A slave?" Soonyoung chuckled then bit down on Jihoon's right nipple, his fingers fondling with the other, forcing a breathy and satisfied moan out of Jihoon. "You might as well be my sex slave, then. That sounds better, don't you think so?" he asked then spanked Jihoon's ass a few times, grinning when he felt something poking on his front. He kept kissing Jihoon as his left hand cupped the younger's clothed length, loving the whine and whimpers Jihoon let out. 

"Soon, hyung, t-take it off..." he whined, throwing his head back as pleasure ran all over his being, licking at his skin, making them burn in delicious heat. Jihoon's right hand was gripping tightly onto Soonyoung's biceps while his other hand busy tugging at Soonyoung's hair. His eyes rolled as he fell further into the sea of lust, slowly giving Soonyoung the control to take over his small being. "Hyung...!" 

"Let go, baby. Let me take care of you. Let me dominate you," he said, slowly pushing Jihoon onto his bed, spreading the younger's legs wide and planted himself in between. "I'll make you feel loved. I'll make you feel special. I'll bring Heaven to you. Trust me and let me thrust into you." 

"Soonyoung..."

"Yes, baby, call me. Scream my name. Show me who you truly belongs to. Show me who's your boss," Soonyoung continued, marking every nook and cranny of Jihoon's soft, pale skin as he lowered himself, slipping his hands into Jihoon's pajama pants and squeezed the younger's beautiful, tight ass. 

Jihoon pushed his hips down, trying to chase the blinding pleasure. He wanted Soonyoung to spread his cheeks and pushed his fingers into the hole hiding in between the two mounds. His mouth waters at the thought of having Soonyoung's thick and long fingers inside his hole. He whined in protest when Soonyoung took his hands off him and squealed when the older pulled his pants off him, presenting himself in his naked glory in the eyes of the hungry tiger above him. 

Soonyoung leaned down and took his left nipple into his mouth while his hands slowly tugged at his now bare cock. He smirked when Jihoon let out a high pitched moan, his body arching beautifully off the bed, his head thrown back, his neck glistened with sweat as he cum — a thick, white rope coming out of his length, splashing onto Soonyoung's naked front and pooling at his own stomach. 

"Stop, s-sensitive," he breathed out when Soonyoung didn't even stop moving his hands, fisting his cock. He tried to push the guy away, tried to move from the older, but to no avail. Soonyoung had a tight grip on his waist, stopping him from squirming and tossing around in his spot. "Soonie..."

Soonyoung move upwards, pecking and nipping at Jihoon's chest, neck and face. He let his tongue out and licked at Jihoon's lips, an amused glint flashed in his eyes as Jihoon opened his mouth, inviting him inside without any fight for dominance. It just spurred him on and feeds his ego. He loved it. The wet, smooching sound was heard as they continue kissing, licking at each other's insides, groaning in unison afterwards. He cupped Jihoon's face in his hand and peppered kisses all over his face. "Pretty little thing is mine. All. Mine."

Jihoon hummed. "Hyung, more..."

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon with a raised eyebrow, a mischievous smile playing across full, pink lips. "You want more, baby? More of what? Use your words. Tell me what you want, I'll do it for you."

"Nghh, more..." 

"More what, baby?" Soonyoung pressed, a low growl leaving his lips. "I can't read your mind, Ji. You have to tell me what exactly you want," he said and looked straight into Jihoon's eyes. "You want to feel pleasure, right?"

Jihoon bit his lower lip and nodded his head. 

Soonyoung smiled then pushed Jihoon's hair back. "Then, you have to use your words. Or else, I'll stop now and leave you, let you take care of yourself while I take care of myself. Do you want me to leave you, Jihoon? No, right? So, listened to me and tell me your thoughts."

Jihoon looked away and Soonyoung was ready to leave the bed, but then he heard Jihoon mumbled something. His voice was too quiet, so he couldn't picked up what he was saying. 

Feeling frustrated because he was hard and he just wanted to pound Jihoon into the mattress but he just loved seeing the younger beg, he tugged Jihoon's hair harshly, pulling his head back while his other hand gripped tightly on his left thigh. His jaw tight and his voice dangerously low when he says, "Fucking. Speak."

Jihoon whimpered, a tear slip from his eyes. Though he was feeling shy for speaking up his mind, he forced himself because he don't want Soonyoung to leave him without fucking him into oblivion tonight. Call him a slut and desperate, he doesn't care. All he cared for is to make sure that Soonyoung will be buried balls deep inside his ass tonight. He took a deep inhale and let out a broken, shaky and a little breathy, "Fuck me, daddy."

A smug smile tugged at Soonyoung's lips then he smirked. He got up from the bed and went to lock the door. "We don't want mom and dad to see us in such a lewd position, right?" he said and pushed his hair back, his tongue running over his bottom lip as he looked at the naked Jihoon sprawled out on his bed. "You looked so damn delicious," he said then pulled his sweatpants off. "Like what you see?" he asked, his smirk widened as he lazily moved his hand up and down his cock, grunting and groaning when pleasure shoots up his being. "Now, be a good boy and get on your hands and knees. Let me have a taste of your hole before I fucked them hard."

Jihoon's heart beat faster inside his chest as he hold himself up, on his hands and knees just like how Soonyoung ordered him to and hang his head low because it's embarrassing. Well, while it's true that he frequently sleeps around with strangers and some of his coursemates, he was still the same introvert guy his mother gave birth to. No matter how much fun he had with those guys, his true nature will always comes out, making itself known. 

He was too caught up into his own thoughts that he didn't realised the hands fondling and spreading his ass cheeks. He was pulled out of his reverie when he felt a sting on his right cheek, a wet feeling on his hole following after. He doesn't need to look behind to know what Soonyoung was doing because he fucking knew the older was eating him out like he had promised him before. 

Jihoon's hands were shaking from too much pleasure surging and crawling up his limbs, licking at his skin, making him feel on fire. Soonyoung fucking knew how to use his tongue to send waves of pleasure into Jihoon's system. The feeling of Soonyoung pushing and pulling his tongue in and out of his hole, licking his walls and nipping at the rim makes his hands shaky. He eventually buried his face into the mattress, his hands gripping tightly on the black, silk sheet, moaning lowly underneath his breath with his ass still high up in the air. 

Soonyoung pulled away, licking his lips and cursing as he fisted his own cock, his eyes fixed on the puffy and red hole presented in front of him. "Ah, fuck," he cursed as he dive in for another taste of the said hole. His free hand move upwards, holding Jihoon's nape to hold him down as he ate him out once again. His heart thumped fast inside his chest, his head spinning and he felt high from just rimming Lee Jihoon. He pulled away and pushed two of his fingers inside, stretching the hole, pushing and pushing, trying to find Jihoon's prostate. 

"Ngghhh, soonie..." Jihoon moaned into the mattress, his ears and face turned red each seconds passed. He tilted his head to the side and took in a deep inhale. He was suffocated after burying his head long into the mattress just to cover the moan slipping from his lips. He whimpered, whined and let out a quiet, breathy moan, sweat covering his forehead. "Soon, j-just put it in, I can't..." He choked on his saliva and continues, "I can't hold on longer... Please, just fuck me... _P_ _lease, hyung, d-daddy..._ "

And who was Soonyoung to say no to Jihoon when he's begging and pleading like tonight will be his last night on Earth. He continued stretching the hole, inserting another finger beside the two and he smiled in victory when Jihoon yelp. "Found it," he muttered as he poke the soft flesh inside Jihoon for a few more seconds before finally pulling his fingers out.

He grabbed the lube he placed in the drawer of the bedside table and squirted some onto his hands. Soonyoung moaned lowly as he brought his lube covered hands on his dick, slowly moving his hand up and down, in a circular motion, making sure that his cock was heavily covered with the lube. He also rubbed a tiny amount of lube on Jihoon's red and puffy rim then tossed the bottle away, climbing up behind Jihoon and aligned himself with Jihoon's gaping hole. Slowly, he thrusted forward and both let out a shaky, breathy moan because finally, their wild fantasies came true. 

A tear slip from the corner of Jihoon's eyes because as much as it was pleasuring him, having Soonyoung's cock buried deep inside him, it also hurt him. He felt like he was being ripped apart because Soonyoung was fucking huge and thick and long — just the perfect kind of cock he loved having inside of him. 

After a few minutes, Soonyoung finally bottomed out. He slumped over the younger, his breath ragged and heavy. "You, you're so fucking tight..." he said as he planted his hands on the mattress on each sides of Jihoon's head. He bit down hard on his lower lip to stop himself from thrusting hard into the welcoming heat surrounding his length. "How long..." Soonyoung groaned, followed by Jihoon's cry of pleasure, both throwing their heads back when the head of Soonyoung's dick accidentally poke Jihoon's prostate. He closed his eyes then opened them seconds later, his sweat dripping from his forehead onto Jihoon's nape. "When was the last time, ah fuck, y-you had a dick inside you? You're seriously fucking tight, it's suffocating me..."

Jihoon moved his ass side to side, moaning as the dick kept poking at his prostate. Warmth spreads over his chest when he heard Soonyoung cursing behind him, loving the fact that he was the reason behind all of this. He was the one who made Soonyoung lose his mind and he felt proud of that. 

Soonyoung leaned down and licked at his shoulder. "I asked you a question," he said, sending a sharp trust right onto his prostate. "Answer me," he said then thrusted again. 

"Ah, uh, hyung, ngghh..." Jihoon couldn't even form a coherent words as his mind was in a mess. He couldn't think of anything except for the heavy feeling of Soonyoug's cock buried deep inside of his asshole. He buried his face once again into the mattress as Soonyoung gave him yet another sharp thrust, growling at him to just fucking answer his damn question. Jihoon's jaw dropped, his breath coming out heavy as he answers a short, "5 months ago."

"5 months ago?" Soonyoung repeated, his voice laced with complete disbelief. "Fuck, that's too damn long. No wonder you're so tight. Ahh... I think I should fuck you more after this so you'll stay loose and could take me anytime or anywhere we are. What do you think of that?" Soonyoung nuzzled his face into the crook of Jihoon's neck and licked at the skin. "We can even do it inside the car..." 

"Ngghh..." Jihoon whined then placed his hand on the back of Soonyoung's head. He ran his fingers through the dark lock then breathed out, "Move, daddy..."

Soonyoung chuckled. "Seems like you have some hyung and daddy kink, Jihoonie," he teased. 

"Fucking move, Kwon Soonyoung!" he growled, clenching his hole tightly around Soonyoung's cock. 

Soonyoung groaned. "Feisty, baby," he muttered. He slowly moved his hips upwards, pulling his dick out until only the head left inside then he thrusted fast and hard back into the tight heat. "I'm g-gonna fuck you so hard, ah, you c-can't even walk..."

"Hah, please..."

Just as he promised, he did fuck Jihoon hard, rough and fast. His hips was so powerful and Jihoon never wanted to be anywhere but underneath Soonyoung. He let the older used him however he wished. He let Soonyoung take full control over his body. He let Soonyoung set the pace of their fucking. He let Soonyoung abused his hole over and over and over again. He let Soonyoung called him a cockslut. He let Soonyoung played with his nipples as he fucked him deep into the mattress. He let Soonyoung pulled him up on his hands and knees, spanking and fondling his ass as he moved his hips. He let Soonyoung spreads his legs wider so that he could go deeper into Jihoon. He let Soonyoung pulled his hair as he continued wrecking and ruining Jihoon's hole. He let Soonyoung pushed his head into the mattress as he went faster and deeper, seeming to be close to cumming. He begged Soonyoung to fuck him again even after a round of rough fucking because he slowly fell in love with the wet, squelching sound of Soonyoung's cum inside of him as Soonyoung continued thrusting. He also loved the feeling of being stretched further as Soonyoung pushed a finger beside his dick. He loved it, loved it and loved it even more as they kept going until they could only cum dry.

They tried all kinds of positions — 69, missionary and more. But, out of all, he loved it more when he rode Soonyoung because the position made Soonyoung's dick went deeper inside of him. Soonyoung really lived up to his nickname — a Sex God. He fucking knew which button to push to make Jihoon went all crazy. Sex with Soonyoung was intense and the older really kept to his words saying that he'll give Jihoon the best sex he ever had because it was true. The sex was the greatest out of all sex he ever had before and he's going to keep it that way. No one will ever get to have him in bed, unless that someone is Kwon Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung flopped down onto the space beside him then pulled Jihoon closed to his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around the younger guy and chuckled when Jihoon purred, almost resembling a cat. He switched off the night lamp and pulled the cover over their naked bodies. Pressing a soft kiss on top of Jihoon's head, he whispers, "Good night, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's good though. Do leave a comment and let me know what you thought of this au. Anyway, thank you always for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is here! I was supposed to write and publish it last night, right after the second chapter. But, I was too focus on watching a drama called Private Lives. You guys should check that drama out! It's really great. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Jihoon woke up to the blinding light peeking through the curtain, flashing right onto his eyes. He stirred in his sleep, squirming around on his spot, trying to get away from the strong arm holding him tight. _Wait, s_ _trong arm?_ His eyes instantly opened at the newfound information. He looked down at his stomach and true enough, there's an arm circling his waist and when he looked up, he was greeted by a smirking Kwon Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung arched an eyebrow at him. "Good morning, dearest," he greeted then leaned forward to peck Jihoon on the lips. The simple kiss continued for long, turning it into a full, make-out session. Tongue tangled, lips bruised and wet, squelching sounds was heard from them both, along with slow, quiet moans. 

Jihoon pulled away, panting, his breathing ragged and heavy. He placed his hands on Soonyoung's bare chest, stopping him from diving into another breathless kiss. "That was hot," he said after his breathing evened out. He turned around in his spot then wiggled his way out of Soonyoung's arm. He groaned when he could feel how sore he was as he tried moving his legs. "But, let's not have sex now," he said, turning his head around to look at his step-brother. "I am sore."

"Yeah?" Soonyoung got up and before he could protest, the older had turned him to lay down on his stomach. Soonyoung gripped his hips then pulled it upwards and spreads his ass cheeks to take a look at his hole. "Oh, you're right. You _are_ sore."

"Yah, what are you doing? Let me go!" 

Soonyoung's grip on his hips tightened. "Shut up and enjoy," he said then leaned down and pecked the red, puffy hole. He smirked when Jihoon let out a mewl. He turned his focus back onto the object of his obsession and pushed his tongue inside, doing the same thing he did on their last night's activity. He pushed it further, licking Jihoon's insides like he's been deprived of it. Soonyoung ate Jihoon as if he didn't ate for a whole year. He groaned when Jihoon unconsciously pushed his hips backwards, wanting more of the wonderful feeling of tongue fucking his used hole. 

"Hyung, j-just, ah, fuck me..." Jihoon whimpered into the pillow, drool coming out of the corner of his mouth, his eyes rolled back in pleasure. He gasped when Soonyoung pushed two fingers inside, beside his tongue. "More...!"

Soonyoung pulled back. Amusement written on his face while Jihoon cried in pleasure as he continued abusing his hole, fingering him open to prepare him for the real thing. He smirked, leaned down and nibbled on Jihoon's earlobe. "I thought you're sore?" he asked sensually into his ear, licking his way down Jihoon's neck to his shoulder. "And yet, you want more?" 

Jihoon groaned. "Go to hell with my soreness," he said through gritted teeth. "Just fucking f-fuck me! _Please!_ "

Soonyoung pulled his fingers out then grabbed the half full bottle of lube. He just bought it yesterday when he went to the convenience store, yet it's already half full. They surely did a lot of fucking last night. He grinned. Last night was the best night of his life — him, hovering over Lee Jihoon, his supposed younger brother, fucking him, pounding him into the mattress. His blood rushed downwards as he recalled the expression on Jihoon's face as he cummed dry. It was so fucking sexy and Soonyoung wished to see that expression again. 

"Yah!" Jihoon called, shooting him a glare, pulling him out of his stupor. "Stop daydreaming and just fuck me!" 

"Where did the subby bottom Lee Jihoon from last night go?" Soonyoung asked. 

Jihoon smirked. "That Lee Jihoon is gone after cumming dry last night. Now, power bottom Lee Jihoon is here to serve you." Jihoon pushed his ass higher then he spank his own right ass cheek, moaning as he saw the lust in Soonyoung's eyes. He smirked, spreading his legs and his ass cheeks, letting Soonyoung see his hole. "Don't you want to fuck the power bottom Lee Jihoon's hole too?" 

"Fucking shit," Soonyoung cursed. Without any warning, he gripped Jihoon's hips then entered the guy. "You... ah, fucking know how to... ah shit... push me to the edge, huh? A-ah..." He fisted Jihoon's hair then pulled his head backwards. "You fucking slut," he said then started to pound into Jihoon, never letting the guy to adjust to his size. If Jihoon wants to play rough, he'll give it to him. 

"Nggh, ah, more, more, deeper, f-faster..." Jihoon moaned out loud, not caring if someone heard him because he knew, his parents weren't at home right now. So, he could scream as loud as he want, as many as Soonyoung makes him. "Fuck, yeah, daddy... You're doing good f-fucking me, using me... A-ah, more..."

"More? Are you sure, baby?" Soonyoung asked, his hips went faster just like Jihoon wanted. "You won't be able to walk, Ji. Do you, ah fuck, want that?" He groaned when Jihoon clenched his hole around his thick girth. "You're really a slut," he said then picked up his pace. He pushed Jihoon's torso down and spanked Jihoon's ass as he pounded fast into the tight heat. 

"Ah, my daddy doing so good fucking me..." Jihoon said, moving his hips along, matching with Soonyoung's sharp thrusts. "Yes, fuck! Fuck me harder, baby! Deeper! Do it! Break me!" He clenched his hole as he spat those filthy words, spreading his legs wider to allow Soonyoung go deeper into him. "Yes, baby, there! Ugh, you're a great daddy! Ugh, faster! I told you to break me... So, break me!" he screamed into the pillow. 

Soonyoung growled. He clasp his hand around Jihoon's nape as he fucked him harder, moving his hips faster than before. "You fucking slut," he spat. "Whether I'm going too slow or too fast, pick a fucking pace!" 

Just then, they heard Mrs Lee's voice from downstairs, calling the two of them. 

"Mom's here. We gotta finish this fast," he said through gritted teeth. "If you want to scream, fucking scream into the pillow. Do you understand me?"

Jihoon said nothing and simply clenched his hole in return. They went on and on until they were both a moaning and growling mess with Jihoon cumming into the mattress while Soonyoung cumming inside him, painting his walls white with his cum. 

"Fuck," Soonyoung cursed as he pulled his dick out of Jihoon. He looked down then pushed his fingers into the hole, pushing his cum further inside, not letting it dripped out of Jihoon's loose hole. "With my cum inside you, I hope you know that I own you now. You hear me? No one can fuck this pretty hole except me. Got that?"

"Ngghh..."

Soonyoung pecked Jihoon's forehead. "Sleep some more. I'll let mom know that you're not feeling well."

"Thanks."

"Anything for my baby," he said then pecked Jihoon on the lips. "Sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This au finally come to an end. I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry if the sex scene were bad. I really sucks at writing smut. I started writing this au because I don't know how to start with the new chapter for The Target. Hopefully, I get an inspiration to write it later. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for the kudos! I really hope you guys left a comment, even if it's short or a simple thank you or just a keyboard smash... I don't care. I just wanna know what you think of this au. 
> 
> Thank you always! Love you guys! Muahhhhh!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, the first chapter is up! Two more chapters to go! Ah, I'm excited!! I hope I get to finish this early so that I could continue writing The Target. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
